Secrets
by dohagrl
Summary: what happens when a secret is the thing between you and your happiness, can Bella and Edward overcome their fears in order to be together? Entry for Behind the Lyrics contest.


**A/N**

**I wrote this a little while back, my entry for the behind the lyrics contest, all mistakes are mine go easy on me it´s my first story…I won nothing but I hope you like it!**

**Behind The Lyrics' Contest**

**Title: **secrets

**Characters: **Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer: **Everything concerning Twilight it's owned by Stephenie Meyer, I´m just playing with the characters, no infringement is intended.

**Lyric prompt that you were given:** I've got secrets from you, you've got secrets from me, because you're so worried about what I'm gonna think. Baby, I'm worried too. lyric prompt comes from Paranoia in B Flat Major by The Avett Brothers.

**Summary: **what happens when a secret is the thing between you and your happiness, can Bella and Edward overcome their fears in order to be together? Entry for Behind the Lyrics contest.

It was 5 pm on a Thursday evening and Edward Cullen was really frustrated with the recent project he was working on. The campaign he was making for his new account, was turning to be more difficult than he thought. He needed inspiration and a meal, he hadn´t eaten in more than 6 hours and his stomach was starting to complain.

At 25 years old he was partner in one of the most important publicity agencies in Seattle, he was a wealthy, smart and really passionate about his work. His passion and intelligence had made it possible for him to get his degree in advertising faster than most people. He started working in Meyer Advertising just out of college and with time and dedication earned partnership in a couple of years. But this entire time consuming plan, left him lacking of a love life and fun in his life.

At 5:30 he decided it was a good time to eat and leave the office. Going home to eat was not an option, for starters he didn´t have neither ingredients to cook nor the energy to make a decent meal, so he opted to just go out to a restaurant and then go home and rest.

He drove around in the busy streets of Seattle looking for a restaurant where he would like to dine. He passed three restaurants and neither looked promising in his opinion, he was starting to toy with the decision to just go into the next one he passed no matter what they served, when a little Italian restaurant came into view.

La Bella Italia was a little but very active restaurant, it was famous for the pastas and Italian delicacies and even though it was small, it was always crowded. Thursday evenings were a really busy hour, but today was a rare slow day.

When Edward entered the little restaurant, he noticed how crowded it was, but still not much for him to get a table. He was a gorgeous man, earning him a lot of attention from the female population, even thought he didn´t reciprocated the attention to anyone, so when the host was a little too friendly with him he wasn´t surprised.

He was half way through his meal, when he noticed a really pretty brunette pass his table, she was the waitress from the table across from his. In his eyes she was gorgeous, she had her hair in a ponytail, that left a view of a spectacular neck; big chocolate eyes, that held many secrets, and he wanted to unravel every one of them. But what impress and drew his attention to her was a beautiful smile, one she carried no matter what.

He spend the rest of his meal watching her every movement, he could tell that she was tired, and even thought there were certain people on her station that were nothing but impolite and rude to her, that smile never wavered. He was mesmerized by her, he wanted to get to know her, talk to her, but he didn´t know what to say; so instead he asked for his check, paid and went home, with thoughts of that beautiful brunette in his mind.

After that day Edward went to the restaurant every Tuesday and Thursday, opting not to go every day, he didn´t want to be too obvious to the fact he went there just to see her, and every day he went, he hoped he would get seated in the brunette´s station, but after 3 weeks he had had no luck. He stared at her from afar and watched her every moment trying to be discrete about it.

It was another Tuesday and when the beautiful bronze haired man enter the restaurant, Alice ran to where Bella was waiting for the food for her to take to table number 3.

_Oh my god! He´s back again! _Alice said to Bella

Every waitress in the restaurant noticed every time he went into the restaurant, hoping he would get seated at their station. Bella along with every one of them noticed he was a really handsome man, polite and nice, and he even left really good tips.

But Isabella Swan or Bella, as she liked being called had no time to dwell and think if he was single, or if he would give her a little of his time.

She had always a very busy schedule, from 6 am to 2 pm she had her shifts at the hospital where she was a nurse, and at 3 she started her shift as a waitress at La Bella Italia. Her life was always busy and she didn´t have the time to think of nothing else; but the reason to why she was always so busy.

So when he got seated at her station, she treated him like any other costumer. She smiled politely and asked for his drink order, telling him she´ll be right back with his drink and give him a moment to look over the menu to take his order when she returned.

That Tuesday when Edward walked in the restaurant, he didn´t expect being seated at her station. When he saw her approaching to where he was seated, his heart started beating frantically. He was really nervous to see her that near, even more speaking to her.

When she arrived he asked for a coke, and started looking at the menu. From all the times he had been in the restaurant, he had tasted almost everything on the menu, and today he wanted something he liked. So he ordered a mushroom fettuccine.

He was amazed by her; her smile, her voice, her beauty. He needed to talk to her, other than placing his other and thanking her for her services, but of course he was afraid. He didn´t know how or what about he could talk to her about. But now he knew her name, the other times he had been in the restaurant he couldn´t catch it; but now she herself supplied it, at her introduction. So when the time came he asked for his check and left, giving her a big tip.

Bella spend all the time that the mysterious man was in the restaurant, being ambushed by Alice. She wanted to know every little interaction that had been going on. Alice had watched how the stranger stared at Bella every night he was in the restaurant, and wanted to know if he had made a move. But no such thing had happened.

More days passed and the stranger kept coming two days a week. Two weeks had passed from the day Edward had seated on Bella´s station, and he had made the decision to finally talk to her and ask her out. So that Thursday when he entered the restaurant he asked to be seated at her station.

That Thursday Alice heard the request of the man, and got exited. Her friend worked too hard and had no fun in her life, she wanted that for her, fun, love. So of course when the request was made, and he was seated; she went to Bella and let her know she had a new table and who exactly was seated there.

That night passed as usual in the table, she smiled politely and served him. He ordered and ate silently. The difference was he went to dinner later than his usual time. Coordinating him finishing his meal, with the time the restaurant closed. He waited until he was the last person in the restaurant to ask for his check.

To say Alice was happy was an understatement; she knew exactly what he wanted. And that he was waiting for privacy to ask for it. So when the time came for them to close the restaurant, she started the division of tips before he left, so that when the time came Bella could go as well.

After giving his change to man; Bella went to get things ready for her to leave. She was stepping out of the restaurant, when he noticed the man she served that night against the wall at the side of the entrance.

She started walking, and when she was nearing the place where he was, he spoke to her.

_Hi Bella _he said

Bella froze, why would he be talking to her? She didn´t understand, and as a reflex she answered _hi_.

_Edward_…he said extending his hand to shake hers. And when their hands touched they felt some kind of electricity pass between them. I'm_ sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to know if you would be interested in going out with me sometime _he continued.

Bella looked at him incredulously, to say she was surprised was nothing. And she really wished she could say yes; but for starters, she had no time, and also she didn´t want to date, her previous experiences where bad, and with a kid in the picture men flew once they found out.

So she politely declined the offer and said her apologies. She started walking again when Edward spoke again to stop her. _Wait! Do you need a ride home? I promise I won´t bite. I really just want to be your friend._

Bella looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes and he tried to reassure her some more. _You really can trust me you know. I´m not a bad person, and to prove it, I'm going to tell you a bit about me. I´m 25 years old, I work at Meyer Advertising and I'm really looking forward to being your friend._

Edward had no idea why he was insisting, but there was something about her that he really liked. She was a mystery he wanted to discover and even if it was only friendship she could give to him, he would take it.

Bella thought for a moment she really wanted that ride; but this was a stranger who was offering it, so she declined and said that she would really like a friendship.

From that night on, they talked on the nights he went to the restaurant; he always requested a table in her section and waited for her after her shifts. They got to know each other in this time together, but they both kept parts of their lives hidden from the other, for fear of how the other would react. They each had their reasons, and were scared of the way things could go.

Bella never told Edward in any of her conversations the reason behind her working so much. Edward knew of the job she had at the hospital and her shifts at the restaurant but he didn´t know, that she worked so much because she had to take care of her little sister, since her parents had died 3 years ago. She had been 21 when that terrible accident had happened, that took their lives, and left 4 year old Nessie and her alone.

The problem was Nessie had a disease; she had a congenital heart defect. Even thought it wasn´t a really complicated one, one that could be fixed during a heart catheterization. She still needed the money for her to get the procedure done.

Nessie was a very healthy child, who played and had fun. Went to school and had friends, she had certain limitations, such as not over do physical things like running, but other than that she was well. With the procedure done she could be as normal as possible, and the recovery process was faster than a surgery, but she needed the procedure soon, the age she was at, was a critical one.

So Bella spend all her time, working, saving and passing time with Nessie. Her friendship with Edward was one she really liked, he knew nothing about Nessie, and for that matter he was still by her side. If he knew that she had a child to care for, she was sure he would leave.

Edward kept her partnership and wealthy status a secret from Bella. He liked being treated like a normal person, not the wealthy man with a lot of money, who didn´t know if people talk to him for his personality or for his money. He liked how Bella seemed to know the real him. A person only few people got to get to know.

Months passed and their friendship grew more and more. What they didn´t realized was they were falling in love with the other. They were aware of the anxiousness they felt at being apart, and the thrill they felt once the saw each other every week, twice a week. Those days became really special for them both. And it was noticeable the changes they had, they were different, they smiled more, laughed more, they were happy. And the people around them noticed.

It was one Thursday, that Edward requested being seated at Bella´s station; that he found out she hadn´t been to work. He worried that something had happened to her. She had never been absent since the first time he came in the restaurant, and he got anxious to know what was wrong.

He called Bella to the number she had given him but nobody answered. She asked Alice; who he had met through Bella; if she knew anything, but was told that she had requested to have that day free and it was granted to her. Edward couldn´t understand why had not said anything of her absence to him, but opted to ask the next time they saw each other.

Bella could not share with Edward the reason for her absence from the restaurant that day. Today was the day Nessie would finally be getting her procedure done, she wanted nothing more than to share it with Edward and have him by her side for support, but the fear of losing him made her keep it to herself.

The procedure went as expected, and all Nessie needed now was time to heal. With not having to be saving no more, Bella resigned for her work at the restaurant, so she could take care of Nessie and help her recover.

The thing was she did not tell Edward this news, nor speak to him again. Edward waited every night for Bella to appear again but she never came. When asked he was told she no longer worked there. And was surprised for her not to have told her or talk to him about it.

The next couple of weeks they were miserable, they needed to see each other, talk, anything. And as the days passed they became more depressed. That was the time when they realized the feelings they had for the other. Edward started to try and track Bella any way he could, he searched everywhere for her. Not knowing that she was closer than he expected her to be.

On a day when he went to visit his father, what he least expected was he found there. Edward kept a close relationship with his parents, so a visit like this was no big deal. He was waiting outside of Carlisle´s office so they could go to dinner together, when the door opened and out came Bella, with a little girl on tow.

She hadn´t noticed him yet, but he was surprised to see her there and with a child. The girl looked so much like Bella, and he assumed she was her daughter. He was angry; she had kept a really big part of her life hidden from him. And he didn´t understand why.

So when Bella saw him, and try to talk to him, he ignored her and pretended not to know her. Bella was hurt, that he would react that way, but not in the least surprised. She knew this would happen, but expected him to be different. So when he acted as if she was nobody she left, saying her thanks to Carlisle, and going home to cry.

Carlisle could tell Edward was upset, but didn´t know the reason behind it. So he decided to distract him. Half way through the meal he started a conversation. Asked about his life, and in return Edward did the same, but the thing was he was not paying attention to what his father was saying. All his thoughts where on Bella, and the reasons for her to be lying to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by something Carlisle said _it's very sad really, for them to have no parents and her to be taking care of her sister as such young age, and with no one's help! She saved for that procedure for years, even thought I charged the minimum. They´re so strong and such good people, I think you would really like her if you got know her you know. _Carlisle was saying.

_Who are you talking about? _Edward asked. _Well…the girls who were in the office with me when you came. It was the check up for little Nessie, she´s recovering so fast. You know Esme and I have started to care for them, we really like them and they´re such sweet girls, we have talked to you about them remember? _

Edward was shocked, he remembered Esme and Carlisle talking about them, and he had thought they had such a tragic story. If he only knew it was them who his parents talked so much about. He knew Carlisle had met the girl because she was a nurse and had asked for his help when little Nessie was having problems. That Esme babysat for her on occasions, but never would he have imagined that that was Bella´s story.

So as the realization hit, he felt guilty and bad. For the way he had acted, he had let himself being droved by the anger. He wanted to apologize for his behavior; he wanted to have her back. Be with her, and Nessie, get to know the girl, spend time with her, and do anything Bella had or wanted to do. So he started to formulate a plan for it.

As Bella walked towards the house she had visited so many times, she took a deep breath and tried to put a smile on her face. They didn´t need to know she had been miserable for the last week or so. When Esme had called to invite both her and Nessie for lunch she had accepted, wanting to distract herself from him. Esme wanted her to meet her son, someone who somehow had managed no to meet till this point.

So when she greeted her and was ushered to the living room to meet him for the first time, she didn´t expected Edward to be sited on a couch in that living room. She blinked rapidly a couple of times trying to make sure he was really there, she was shocked, hurt and angry, all at the same time. And as to not do anything hasty, she excused herself and went outside to clear her thoughts.

She was taking deep breaths when she heard steps announcing the arrival of someone, when she turned she was met with the intense green gaze of Edward. She wanted to run, get out of there, but instead acted as if he was not there, just as he had done to her the other day.

He knew a reaction like the one he was having would come, and he wanted to make everything okay. So he took a deep breath and spoke. He apologized, for everything, for the way he treated her, for his selfishness, for his own lies. He explained everything to her, his reaction, his fear. Once everything was said, they got into more delicate topics, everything returning to the way it was, but secret less this time.

Everything got resolved, their problems and lies behind. A month after that Edward asked Bella to be his girlfriend. They had been dating for a year, Edward loving each day more and more Bella, and becoming one permanent fixture in her´s and Neisse's life. He had a great relationship with Bella, and not to say with Nessie. She had so much energy and was so many hours in his company that they became good friends too. So when his decision had been made it was Neisse's help and opinion he sought for, and more on this matter.

For Bella and Edward to go on dates alone, was not rare. But Bella could sense this was different, she had seen and heard Edward and Nessie whispering a lot, and when she neared them they would stop abruptly. She was curious to know what they talked, but both refused to let her know what they talked about.

Edward had decided to do this the place it had all started. So he reserved he whole restaurant for only both of them and with the help of her mom and Alice had everything ready for what he was about to do.

When they arrived at La Bella Italia, Bella was surprised, for some reason they had never gone to diner there, and was happy to go back for a few seconds. So when she passed the door frame she was left speechless.

The restaurants floor was covered in rose petals and candles, and in the middle of the room was a single table for two. She felt overwhelmed and happy that Edward would do such a thing for her. She passed her meal happy and chatting. Not seeing how nervous Edward was. As the close of the night came she leaned forward and pecked Edward on the lips. That's when Edward got his courage from and stood, making Bella stand with him. He took her hand and started speaking.

_Isabella Swan, you are my life, without you I'm lost, incomplete, I need you like I need air to breath, please make me the happiest man alive and let me become part of your family, let me help you take care of Nessie, let me take care of you, please be my wife. _He said getting down on one knee and presenting her with a beautiful yet simple diamond ring.

_Yes! _She squeaked tears falling down her face and pulling him to kiss him. That's when Nessie, Esme, Alice and Carlisle got out of the kitchen and congratulated them. Starting they´re life as the happy family they were going to be.


End file.
